Collide
by angelsinstead
Summary: Todd Manning, Blair Cramer, Starr, & several other Llanview residents, including Marty, Cole, Tea, & Victor relocate to Port Charles, New York. Includes several GH characters - Luke, Laura, Robert, Anna, Holly, etc. as well as many story lines.
1. Marty Meets Luke

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story starts a few months down the road after the shocking ending of OLTL. It also includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It includes Todd, Blair, John, and Starr which are the characters planning to move to Port Charles when OLTL ends, but several other OLTL characters are included in my version as well. Look for Marty, Cole, Tea, Sam, Hope, Dani, and Victor (and perhaps other OLTL characters) to appear throughout this story as well.

*~o~*

It was Marty Saybrooke's first day at her new psychiatric practice in Port Charles, New York. After the tragic death of her husband Patrick, she had gone to Port Charles to be closer to her son, Cole Thornhart, his girlfriend, Starr Manning, and her precious little granddaughter, Hope. Thankfully she had been able to clear her name of all her past crimes back in Llanview considering it had been discovered that Irene Manning, Mitch Lawrence, and Alison Perkins had been the ones actually responsible for causing the breakdown. Irene, Mitch, and Alison were responsible for so much heartache and Marty wasn't the only one who had suffered at their hands. As painful as it was, Marty was trying to get back on her feet again. Work kept her busy and to her, it was a means of keeping her mind off all her troubles.

She looked at her watch as she prepared for her first client of the day. She was eager to get back to work. She loved her career, helping others. It kept her mind off her own nightmare-past. As she looked up, the door opened, and there stood someone from that nightmarish past staring her in the face.

"Todd?" she said in surprise when he just walked in announced.

Todd had escaped arrest for his brother's murder and had gone to Port Charles with his ex-wife Blair and his nephew Sam. He had been in hiding for some time, until it was discovered that his brother was actually alive and being held prisoner in Port Charles by Alison Perkins. Once Todd's name was cleared, he had laughed in John McBain's face. John too had settled in Port Charles, considering he had spent months there searching for Todd. Victor had remained in Port Charles as well. His wife Tea and niece Dani had joined him after he had been rescued. Tea had recently given birth to a healthy baby boy.

"What are you doing here?" Marty questioned Todd.

"I was hoping you might have a few moments to talk," Todd said as he took a seat in a chair inside her office.

Marty glanced at her watch. "I have a few minutes... but I have a client arriving very soon. What did you need to see me about?"

Todd let out a heavy sigh. "I have a lot of issues..."

When he paused, Marty just shook her head. "Todd, are you here for counseling... or...?" Marty questioned.

"Maybe, I dunno..." Todd said with a heavy sigh. "Nahhhh, I think it's more personal."

"Does this have something to do with Starr or Cole? Or is something going on with you and Blair?"

Todd shook his head. "No, it's actually all those things and more."

"Could you please be more specific?"

"When I brought Cole to you, I got this feeling..."

Marty frowned. "What sort of feeling?"

"Patrick. There was something about him. He had changed."

Marty let out a long, heavy sigh. "The horrible things your mother did to Patrick all those years, the abuse and the torture; it left him a broken man. He died defeated. It hurt me so much to see him like that, so weak and defenseless at the time of his death," Marty spoke in a painful voice. "But fate reunited us and thanks to you, he got to see Cole again. There's just one thing..."

"What?" Todd asked.

"Patrick had a death-bed request," Marty said softly. "Actually, he wanted me to give a message to Blair."

"Blair?" Todd said in surprise.

"Yes, they did have a 'thing' for each other once, you know," Marty stated.

Todd rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. So what did he want you to tell Blair?"

"I think that's personal, Todd. I know she hates me, but I hope she will give me a chance to talk to her."

"Maybe you should tell me, and I'll convey the message. I wouldn't want her to bite your head off. She despises you."

"Todd, I'm not going to tell you Patrick's deathbed message for Blair. Could you please leave now? It's time for my client to arrive," Marty prompted.

"Alright. We'll talk later," Todd said with a heavy sigh. "We do have a lot to talk about."

"Good bye, Todd," Marty said as she watched him leave. Ever since she had settled in Port Charles, she had seen Todd quite often. When she went over to Cole and Starr's apartment, he always seemed to be there as well. And he always had a knack for showing up wherever she may be no matter what the circumstances. It was strange, but most of the time she didn't find meeting up with him uncomfortable. Many years had passed since those dark moments from their past, and she was able to see above and beyond it. She just didn't understand Todd. He was always having conversations with her that seemed to lead to no where. He seemed lost in a sense, but she had no clue how to help him find himself. It was difficult as she had her own issues she was trying to work through.

As Todd left Marty's office, he bumped into her client, an aging man with sparce, silvery hair and sky-blue eyes. "Hey, watch where you're going," the man spoke in a gravelly voice.

"Hey, I've heard of you. You're Luke Spencer. I've seen your face in all the papers," Todd remarked.

Luke shrugged. "And who the hell might you be?" Luke demanded.

"I'm Todd Manning. I've been in all the papers, too."

"Well, I don't read the papers. What exactly have you done?"

"I was accused of killing my brother. But I didn't. I've done a lot of other despicable things... but that was one crime I did not commit."

Luke actually grinned. "I've been accused of a few despicable things, too... and most of them are true. You should stop by my club the Haunted Star sometime."

"Thanks. And have a nice time spilling your guts to the shrink," remarked Todd with a wink before he left.

Minutes later, Luke had been seated in Marty's office. "Mr. Spencer, what can I help you with?" Marty asked. "What brought you here to see me today?"

"Ohhh several things," Luke responded. "First of all, I have a drinking problem. When I can't handle life, I tend to disappear into the bottle. I got behind the wheel of my car when I was drunk one night... and unfortunately I hit my own grandson. He did not survive. It's been hell for me, but I finally gave up drinking. I hated how it was destroying my life; how it was hurting my wife, Tracy and my three kids..."

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandson," spoke Marty as she instantly related with his struggle with alcohol. It was her greatest temptation.

"Please tell me more," Marty prompted.

"When I was a kid, my dad used to beat me and my little sister. He abused my mother, too. My life was hell, and I had all this pent-up rage. I met this amazing young woman named Laura, and I guess you could say it was love at first sight. But I totally fucked it up and destroyed something good..."

"What happened?"

"One night at the disco, I raped her. I thought I was going to lose her- lose everything, even my own life; and I just snapped. I lost my mind. And she paid the price. I still remember her screams and all her tears."

Marty just stared at him, completely mesmorized with his story. "Wh- what happened next?"

"It's all very complicated, but eventually, after several months she learned to trust me again. It was a long difficult road, but we ended up together, and we had two children."

"After all the pain you put her through, she still wanted to be with you?"

"Yes, she loved me too, and she chose to forgive me. She's a remarkable woman. But all I ever do is hurt her. Over and over again. I'm not talking about rape. I'd never hurt her that way again. I'm talking about abandoning her and the kids whenever the whim arises and going on one adventure after another... and cheating on her more times than I can possibly count. I even have a son from one of my many affairs. When she found out, she was crushed."

"Is she with you now?"

"No, but she's just recently returned to Port Charles... and my current wife feels threatened. And matters have become even more complicated because my son's mother, Holly Sutton has also returned because she'd like to get to know him. Every time I see Laura, I want to talk to her. I miss her desperately, but I know I don't deserve her. She's better off without me," Luke explained. "Hell, all I want to do is leave town and get away from all of this..."

"You shouldn't run. You need to stay and face it. Have you tried talking to Laura?" Marty asked.

"Yes, but we always skirt about the issues. Part of me wants her back... but I know I'd just end up hurting her again. I couldn't bear to hurt her..."

"What about your wife?"

"She knows a part of my heart will always belong to Laura. I think she's known that all along, and she's deeply afraid."

"Do you think there is a chance for you and Laura?"

"There could be... if she could forgive me for all the hell and heartache I put her through. If I could somehow make it up to her..."

"The question is: Are you willing to try? Does it mean that much to you?" Marty asked. "How much do you love her?"

"I'll always love her. I just don't know if I have the strength to fight for us- I don't even have the strength to fight for myself," responded Luke.


	2. Todd Meets Holly

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story starts a few months down the road after the shocking ending of OLTL. It also includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It includes Todd, Blair, John, and Starr which are the characters planning to move to Port Charles when OLTL ends, but several other OLTL characters are included in my version as well. Look for Marty, Cole, Tea, Sam, Hope, Dani, and Victor (and perhaps other OLTL characters) to appear throughout this story as well.

*~o~*

Marty arrived at the penthouse where Todd lived with Blair and her son Sam. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Of course, she wasn't all that eager to see Todd. In his presense her heart would begin to flutter, and she always had a difficult time keeping her train of thought. Luckily though, Todd wasn't home. Little Sam finally came to the door. "You're Hope's grandma, aren't you?" he asked when he opened the door.

"Yes, I am. Is your mommy home?" Marty asked politely.

"Sam, who's at the door?" Blair called out from the other room. Seconds later, she arrived at the door, looking rather displeased to see Marty standing there.

"Marty, what are you doing here?" Blair demanded.

"Ohhh don't tell me, you're here to see Todd, right?" Blair said in a nasty voice.

"No, actually I am not. I am here to see you, Blair. Could we please talk for a minute?" Marty asked.

"Sure, whatever," Blair said as she opened the door a bit wider for Marty to enter.

She then looked down at her little boy. "Sam, why don't you go into the kitchen and finish frosting the brownies?" she said as she gave her son a kiss. "I'll be in after a few minutes to help you."

"Okay, Mom," Sam said as he hurried off toward the kitchen.

Blair stood there glaring at Marty. "What's this about?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had a feeling Marty was here to cause trouble with her and Todd, just like she always did. What did Marty want with Todd now?

"Blair, I know you despise me... and I'm probably the last person you want to see-," Marty began.

"Got that right," Blair quipped.

"BUT, I have a message for you..."

"From whom?"

"Patrick."

"Patrick's dead, Marty!" Blair exclaimed.

"Yes... but before he died, he called me to his bedside. And he wanted me to give you a message."

"What?" Blair gasped as she suddenly sunk down on a chair. She looked shocked and extremely pale.

"Go on, Marty," Blair prompted softly.

"He said, 'Tell Blair I'll always love her... but I must go to be with Brendan now,'" Marty said with misty-eyes. "And then he said, 'Tell her I'm gonna take care of our son until she can join us.'"

"Ohhh my God!" Blair gasped. "He did not say that?"

"He did. He loved you, Blair ... so much!"

Blair looked stunned as she turned away, trembling. "Blair, are you okay?" Marty asked with concern.

"Get out of here, Marty," Blair said quietly and coldly.

"Blair-."

"Get out!"

Without another word, Marty turned around and walked out. After she left, Blair dissolved into sobs. All her memories of Patrick suddenly returned to haunt her, one by one... plus the dreams they'd had for their baby son who passed away far too soon. "Patrick," she whimpered sadly as tears rushed from her eyes. Patrick had loved her, but now it was just too late. She was stuck here in this prison with Todd... and Lord knows he didn't love her!

*~o~*

Todd had decided to take Luke up on his invitation to hang out at his club, The Haunted Star. Todd was ready to have a little fun. When he arrived, the night was already in full swing. Beautiful babes were walking around everywhere, and there was music, dancing, and mingling. Todd thought he must have died and gone to Heaven.

Todd walked up to the bar and took a seat. "What'll be?" asked the young man at the bar in an Australian accent as he gave Todd a half-grin.

"How about a beer?" responded Todd as he took a look at his surroundings.

"You must be new here. I haven't seen you around," the bartender stated.

"Hey, Dodge," spoke Luke as he approached the bar and gave Todd a pat on the back. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Todd Manning."

"Todd, this is my son, Ethan," Luke introduced.

Ethan nodded in acknowledgement to Todd. "Give him a drink on the house," Luke said to Ethan.

"So, Todd, what brings you around?" Luke asked as he took a seat next to Todd.

"I just thought I'd check out your club. Looks like a great place," remarked Todd as he took a sip of his beer that Ethan had brought him.

"Lots of hot chicks here; I like it," Todd said with a grin.

"I take it you're not married," Luke answered with a little smirk.

"No, I am not married, but I live with my ex-wife," Todd responded.

"Sounds like bad news to me."

"What about you? Are you married?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, see that red-headed creature over there near the dance floor?" Luke said as he nodded over toward Tracy. "She's my ball and chain."

"Ohhh wow, she looks like she could do a wicked number on a guy," Todd said with a little wince.

"Yeah, she can... so I have to watch myself at all times..." replied Luke. "I can't even let her see me LOOK at another woman OR let a drop of alcohol touch my lips..."

"Bummer," remarked Todd as took in another sip of his chilled beer.

At that moment, a very beautiful woman came and sat down at the other end of the bar. Immediately Todd's eyes were glued to her shapely body as she was wasn't wearing all that much except for a tight, rose-colored gown that revealed long, sexy legs.

"Ethan, please talk to me," the woman was begging Luke's son.

"Who's the babe talking to your son?" Todd quietly asked Luke.

"Ohhh ... she's one of my exes... and Ethan's mother," Todd explained. "Her name is Holly Sutton... and if my wife sees her here anywhere near me, I'm a dead man."

"I have nothing I want to say to you," Ethan said coldly to Holly. "Go away... and leave me in peace."

"Ethan, I am your mother... and I'd like to get to know you," Holly beseeched as she reached out for Ethan's hand.

"Leave me alone," Ethan growled as he jerked his hand away.

With a sad look in her eyes, Holly turned her attention onto Luke. Ethan had refused to speak to her, yet he and Luke were very close. Her plan was to beg Luke to talk to their son and persuade Ethan to give her a chance.

"Ohhh crap, she's coming over here," Luke hissed. "Things are about to get ugly."

"What's going to happen?" Todd asked.

"She's coming over here... and if my wife sees me talking to her, she's going to have a conniption fit. Someone's likely to get hurt... probably me," Luke said worriedly. "Do you think you could help me out here, man?"

"Sure, what would you like me to do?"

"Come over here a sec and I'll tell you," said Luke as he lead Todd away. They talked privately, then Luke went over to sit with Tracy at her table. Todd returned to the bar, but instead of going to his seat, he sat down beside Holly.

"Beautiful night it is," Todd said as he gave her a sexy smile.

Holly was distracted for a moment by the cadence of her own thoughts, but then she looked over to place her gaze on the guy who had seated himself next her. "Ohhh yeah," she said absently.

"You know... uhhhh... maybe you and I could go somewhere and get to know each other a little better," Todd suggested over his beer. "How about that?"

Holly stared at him in surprise. He had wasted no time at all in putting the moves on her. "Well, uhhh I don't know about that. I don't even know you," Holly stated.

"If you go with me to the Metro Court, you'll get to know me a whole lot better, I promise," Todd told to her in husky voice.

Holly licked her dark-pink lips as she took in the sight of his gorgeous body. She strugged to control her breathing as he made her an offer she found difficult to refuse. "How about a dance first?" she asked him as a song with a seductive beat began to play.

"I'd like that," Todd said as set his beer aside. He then took her hand and lead her over to the dance floor. Together, he and Holly began dancing to the driving beat. In minutes, he had her in his arms and she was gyrating against him provacatively.

*Ohhh yeah, she wants me,* Todd thought as his body started to react the sensation of her soft skin against his.

Todd began to nibble on her neck as they danced. She tasted so sweet, and Todd wanted her. He forgot all about the little favor he was doing for Luke as his body took over, and he wanted to make love to this extremely beautiful and vibrant woman.

At that moment, Tea and Victor had walked into the Haunted Star. "This looks like a nice place to spend an evening out," Tea said with a smile as Victor took her hand and lead her over to a table. As they were seated, Tea's eyes caught on Todd on the dance floor with some unknown woman. Todd was nibbling on the woman's neck as she was moving against him erotically.

"Ohhh my God, that's Todd!" Tea gasped.

"He looks rather busy," Victor stated with wide eyes.

"Blair will kill him!" exclaimed Tea.

A smirk came to Victor's face. He couldn't wait to spread the news about his brother's 'night on the town.' When Marty heard about Todd's latest little stunt, she'd be disgusted. Victor would make it a special point to tell her as soon as possible.

After the song ended, Todd was greatly aroused. He held Holly close as he breathed in her sweet scent. "Whattya say you and I get the hell out of here?" Todd asked as he ran his hands in caresses up and down her near-naked back.

"Alright," Holly agreed breathlessly.

Tracy, Luke, Ethan, Tea, and Victor all noticed when Todd walked out with Holly on his arm. "My mom is a slut," Ethan said as he stared off into a space. "Once a slut, always a slut."

*~o~*

Todd had purchased the deluxe suite at the Metro Court. He and Holly had barely walked into the room when passion made them sink down together on the bed. It wasn't long before Todd had her out of that sexy gown she had been wearing. "You're so beautiful," he said as he pulled at the thin lacy bra she was wearing, wanting it off.

"Slow down," she said as she struggled to catch her breath. "I don't even know your name."

"I'm Todd," he said as he went back to nibbling on her neck.

"Todd," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Do you usually pick up women in clubs?"

"Not hardly. I've been locked up for eight years by my crazy, psycho mother. And I've only had sex twice since then."

"Only twice? You poor, deprived boy..." Holly crooned as she began taking off his clothes.

Soon Todd was nearly naked as she reached into his boxers and started fondling his erection. Todd groaned. "Damn, that feels soooo good."

"I want you so much. Please make love to me," Holly said as she unsnapped her bra and tossed it aside.

Todd released himself from his boxers and sunk down on top of Holly, but suddenly he just stopped, going completely stiff as his eyes became haunted pools of uncertainty. Holly immediately noticed the change in him as he slowly rolled off of her.

"What's wrong, Todd?" she asked as she tried to reach out to him.

"I can't. I just can't," Todd told her in an aching voice.

"What? Why can't you?" Holly demanded.

Todd was swiftly dressing as he looked at Holly with apology. "I'm sorry. I just CAN'T," he said quietly.

She lay there in shock as he finished dressing and then got up and headed toward the door. "What the hell just happened?" she said with disappointment as she watched him leave.


	3. Marty Meets Anna

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story starts a few months down the road after the shocking ending of OLTL. It also includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It includes Todd, Blair, John, and Starr which are the characters planning to move to Port Charles when OLTL ends, but several other OLTL characters are included in my version as well. Look for Marty, Cole, Tea, Sam, Hope, Dani, and Victor (and perhaps other OLTL characters) to appear throughout this story as well.

*~o~*

Victor arrived at Marty's psychiatric practice. "Hello, Marty," he said as he walked into her office and approached her desk.

"Hi, Victor. What do you want?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I missed you, Marty. Can't I just drop by to see you?" Victor asked.

"Does your wife know you came by to see me?" Marty countered.

Victor frowned. "Tea trusts me," he responded. "Besides, it's not me who's been picking up chicks in night clubs."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tea and I went to the Haunted Star last night for a few drinks. Guess who we saw there making out with some chick on the dance floor? My wonderful brother- Todd!"

"What?" Marty gasped. "But he's with Blair!"

"He might be with Blair, but last night he was sexing it up with some other chick. Her name's Holly Sutton," Victor told Marty. "Man was she smokin' hot!"

Marty looked greatly upset, although she tried to hide it. Why should she care what Todd did? After all, he was living with Blair. But it bothered her deeply. She couldn't even keep her train of thought as Victor continued speaking to her.

"Hey, Marty, forget about Todd. He's just a jerk," he said as he sat down on the corner of her desk. He gazed deeply into her eyes. "What you and I shared was far more meaningful."

"I'd never hurt you the way he did," he stated.

"Victor, are you flirting with me?" she demanded.

A slow smile came to his face as he leaned in close almost as if he were going to kiss her. "My wife would kill me if I were flirting with you," he responded.

"Yes, she would, so I suggest you behave yourself. Get off my desk. It's almost time for my next client," Marty told him forcefully.

"Marty, you're not very much fun," he said as he stood up and walked over toward the door. "Just remember what I said about Todd. He's a womanizing snake, and he isn't ever going to change." With one last little smirk, he disappeared through the door.

Victor headed back to the penthouse he shared with Tea with Marty on his mind. Although she had tried to appear unaffected by Todd's transgression, Victor could tell she had been insanely jealous. *Serves you right, Todd,* Victor inwardly chuckled as he stepped onto the elevator. He took much pleasure in the fact that he had caused great problems between Marty and Todd.

*~o~*

Tea arrived at Blair's, her baby boy in her arms. "Tea!" Blair said with happy excitement as she opened the door for her friend. "You brought the baby!"

Blair looked down at sweet little Navarro Victor Lord. She settled the baby in her arms and kissed his little cheek. "He's so sweet," Blair said as she smiled at Tea.

"Sam's not home," Blair said as she held the baby. "Did you bring this little guy over to see his big brother?"

"No. I... came by to talk to you, Blair."

"What's wrong?" Blair asked as she looked at Tea with concern.

"Come on... we'll talk," Tea said as she took Blair's hand and lead her into the living room. Together, they sat down upon the couch as Blair was cuddling the tiny, sleeping baby.

"Tea, talk to me," Blair encouraged.

"I don't want to hurt you, Blair," Tea said as she took Blair's hand into hers.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Todd. He's cheating on you," Tea said in a painful voice.

"He's what?" Blair exclaimed. The baby in Blair's arms started to stir when Blair began freaking out.

"Victor and I saw him last night at the Haunted Star with some woman. They were dancing. He was all over her. They were practically having sex on the dance floor, then he just walked out with her," Tea replied.

"Ohhh my God!" Blair said in a gasp. "First Patrick... now this..." Huge tears filled up Blair's amber eyes.

"Patrick?" Tea asked in surprise.

"Marty came over the other day with a deathbed message from Patrick. He said he had always loved me... and he... mentioned Brendan," Blair spoke as she stared at the adorable baby in her arms.

"Ohhhh Blair ~ honey, I'm so sorry. I just hate that Todd's cheating on you..."

"He doesn't have sex with me anyway! Only twice since his return," Blair said sadly. "He just doesn't want me."

"Then why do you put up with him?" Tea demanded. "He isn't worth it. Kick his ass out."

"I've been a fool. And he's going to pay. I am going to kill him for what he's done."

"He doesnt deserve you," Tea said as she pulled Blair into her embrace. Gently she kissed the top of Blair's head as they held each other. "It's going to be alright, Blair. You'll be better off without Todd."

*~o~*

Marty's next patient walked into her office. A beautiful woman with dark hair and an English accent took a seat upon a chair. "You must be Anna Devane," Marty said as she looked at the paperwork before her. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Marty Saybrooke."

"It's nice to meet you, too. I am going through a really rough time, and I truly hope that you can help me."

"I hope that I can help as well. What seems to be the problem, Anna?"

"A month ago, my daughter Robin tragically passed away due to Aids complications," Anna said sadly. "Without Robin, I feel as though my life is empty. I still have my little granddaughter, Emma, Robin's daughter. But something is tragically missing..."

"I'm so sorry, Anna," Marty said sincerely. "The loss of a child is a tragedy that no parent should have to face."

"Yes, and yet I have faced it twice. My baby girl Leora died as well. She was so tiny and beautiful, but she had a heart condition. She did not survive to see her first birthday."

Marty reached across her desk to take Anna's hand into hers. "You've gone through incredible loss, but even so, I sense that you are a very strong woman. You still have your granddaughter, Emma. I hope she is a comfort to you," Marty said kindly.

"Believe me, she is. And everytime I see my ex, Robert with her, my heart starts doing flip-flops."

"Your ex; Robin's father? He's still in the picture?"

"Yes, he is. But he and I aren't together. We're both just trying to be good grandparents to little Emma who just lost her mother and be there for Patrick, Robin's husband who just lost his wife. Still, I can't help but feel incredible yearning every time Robert is near. After all these years, I still have feelings for him," Anna admitted.

"Perhaps you should talk to him?" Marty suggested.

"I could try, but right now, I'm feeling so lonely and useless," Anna stated.

"Maybe he's experiencing similar feelings as well. He just lost his daughter, too. The two of you could take comfort in one another."

A slow smile came to Anna's face. "Thank you," she said softly. "I think I'll talk to Robert."

Marty returned the smile. She really hoped for a happy ending for Anna. She had been through enough heartache and tragedy.


	4. John Meets Sam McCall

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story starts a few months down the road after the shocking ending of OLTL. It also includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It includes Todd, Blair, John, and Starr which are the characters planning to move to Port Charles when OLTL ends, but several other OLTL characters are included in my version as well. Look for Marty, Cole, Tea, Sam, Hope, Dani, and Victor (and perhaps other OLTL characters) to appear throughout this story as well.

*~o~*

Todd was seated at the kitchen table of the penthouse having his morning coffee and muffins. He was reading the latest addition of the Port Charles newspaper. He had a busy day ahead of him as he planned to drop by and visit Starr. The past few days he had been trying to phone Marty repeatedly, but she hadn't taken his calls. Todd had a feeling that he must have done something to upset her. Always before, she had returned his phone calls, even at times when she had seemed annoyed or baffled by his frequent correspondance.

Blair walked into the kitchen, still in her nightgown. Todd barely looked up at her. "Hey, Blair. I made a fresh pot of coffee if you'd like some," Todd stated as he continued to read the paper while he nibbled on a muffin.

"Ohhh yes, coffee is EXACTLY what I need," she stated in a growl. She went over and poured a cup of the steaming liquid. She promptly walked over to the table and poured the entire contents into Todd's lap.

Todd jumped up out of his seat, screaming in pain. He grabbed his crotch as his flesh was scorching. "Serves you right, Todd... for cheating on me with some SLUT!" Blair yelled as he clutched his injured groin.

"Ohhh my God! I can't believe-!" Todd mumbled.

"I heard what you did with Holly Sutton... and I won't stand for it, Todd Manning. You get all your stuff out of this penthouse by 5 o'clock tonight or I am having the locks changed and throwing it outside on the curb!" Blair exclaimed.

"But I didn't sleep with her. I didn't-," Todd tried to explain.

"You know, I don't really give a damn. You wanted to fuck her... and that's enough. I am sick of you. You aren't sleeping with me! You have ISSUES, Todd!" Blair yelled. "How many times have we made love in the past few months? TWO! And you're not even that good at it!"

Todd looked traumatized as he got a bag of frozen peas and pressed them into his lap. "Alright, I'll move out. I don't blame you for being fed up with me. Yes, I know I have issues," he said quietly. "But I do care about you, Blair. You and Sam."

"I don't even want to look at you anymore, Todd. I am so DONE with you!" Blair said as she slapped him across the face. "I can do sooo much better than you! And I will, too. I'm going to find myself a REAL man. A man who loves to have SEX!"

"Blair, please-."

"Just shut up! At least for your sake, I hope you go get some help for your ... PROBLEMS! You're never going to be happy until you confront your issues!"

With those words, she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Todd sitting there stunned with a pained expression upon his face. Feeling miserable, he knew Blair was absolutely right. He had severe problems and it was time to face them head-on and get some help for all his issues.

*~o~*

A couple of hours later, Todd had arrived at the apartment his daughter Starr shared with her boyfriend Cole and her daughter Hope. He was hoping he might run into Marty there, but no such luck. Starr answered the door and a huge smile came to her face, seeing it was her dad. "Come in, Dad. It's so good to see you!" she said, giving him a hug.

"Be careful, Shorty. I'm injured," he responded with a wince, hugging her back rather stiffly.

"What happened?" Starr asked him with concern.

"I better not tell you," he said with a heavy sigh as he entered the apartment and sunk down on the couch very carefully. "But your mother kicked me out..."

"Dad, why are you walking funny? And ohhh my God... Mom kicked you out? Where are you going to stay?"

"Don't worry about me, Shorty. I'll be okay," Todd assured her. "Your mom and I... we just didn't work out..."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Starr said sadly as she sat down next to her father. "You can stay here with me and Cole, if you want to..."

"That's alright. I got a room lined up at the Metro Court. I don't want to intrude on you and Cole. Where is he anyway?"

"He had to go in to work. It's just me and Hope here."

"Where's my little Peanut?" Todd asked as he looked around for his darling granddaughter.

"She's taking her nap," Starr answered. "Dad, I am really worried about you. There's this rumor going around... about you and this sleazy woman..."

"Holly?" Todd asked in surprise. "Ohhh don't believe all the rumors you hear, Starr. I made out with her... but nothing really happened."

"Ewwww, Dad. I didn't need details," Starr said, crinkling her nose.

"Well, you brought it up," Todd reminded with a little smile. "Needless to say, my little erotic dance with Holly is what has your mother steamed up. But don't worry about me, Shorty. How are things going between you and Cole?"

"Fine," answered Starr quickly, because she didn't want to tell him the real truth. She and Cole were having trouble in paradise. With Cole fresh out of prison and trying to keep a low profile, things hadn't been easy for them. Starr was really trying, but maybe the spark just wasn't there anymore between her and Cole. She didn't want to think about it, so she quickly changed the subject.

"Dad, I have to ask you something... do you have feelings for Marty?" Starr blurted out.

"Of course I care about her..."

"Are you IN LOVE with her?" Starr demanded.

"Why are you asking this?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes when you talk about her. Whenever the two of you are together, it's obvious that there's still something between you. Even SHE is acting different," Starr explained. "I just don't want to see you hurt, Dad... or unhappy."

"If you have feelings for her... you should TALK to her."

"Uhhh well, I tried... but she's not returning my calls."

"Try harder," Starr urged. "Things didn't work out with my mom... or that other WOMAN, and I think you know why. You're in love with Marty," Starr concluded.

"What are you, my shrink?" Todd asked her.

"No, but you need one!"

"That's exactly what your mom said."

"My mom is right."

"Thank you, Shorty," said Todd as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Are you going to take my advise?"

"I just might."

After leaving Starr's apartment, Todd made a quick call. He had Marty's secretary on the line. "Yes, I'd like to make an appointment for a therapy session," Todd stated. He'd kill two birds with one stone. He'd get some therapy for his issues AND talk to Marty all at once. With a grin on his face, he went back to the penthouse to pack up his belongings.

*~o~*

Later that evening, Detective John McBain showed up at Blair's penthouse. She was frazzled because Todd had just moved out. "How are you doing, Blair?" John asked as he stood in the doorway.

"A little better, I guess. Todd just moved out. I guess it's official. I'm single again."

"Really? Todd left you, huh?"

"No, I kicked him out on his slimy ass!" Blair cried out. "He was seen FONDLING another woman!"

"I'm sorry, Blair," John said sincerely. "I just came over to pay you and Sam a little visit. I haven't seen you much since I settled here in Port Charles."

"I guess you've been busy with police work at the PCPD," responded Blair as she stepped aside so John could enter.

"It's been busy, yes... but I do miss you."

Blair raised an eyebrow slightly, wondering where he was going with this. She didn't trust John McBain after he had broken her heart once before. "What exactly happened with you and Natalie?"

"We went our separate ways. She wanted to stay in Llanview and be near her parents. And I wanted to pursue... other things..."

It was always like John, to become interested in "other things." Blair wasn't going to let him hurt her again. She was very guarded, but also intrigued by John's sudden interest in her.

"Are you here to ask me out, John?" she questioned hopefully.

"Actually I was thinking maybe you and I could take Sam to the park and out for ice cream."

A huge smile came to Blair's face, thinking maybe Todd would hear of their outing and become jealous. It would serve him right for cheating on her with that sleazeball. Blair hoped to make Todd suffer greatly for his actions.

"Sam would love that," Blair told John. "I'll holler upstairs for him, and we can go..."

"Great," John said with a smile.

*~o~*

After a walk at the park and watching Sam play, John took Blair and her son to Kelly's Diner to get ice cream cones. "I will have a chocolate one with sprinkles," said Sam as he sat between John and Blair at a corner table.

"And I will have a triple cone with strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla," John told the waitress.

"Just a small vanilla cone for me," ordered Blair.

The waitress went to prepare the ice cream cones as John chatted with Blair and Sam. Sam seemed to love school here in Port Charles, and he was making a lot of friends. "I bet you really miss Jack," John said to the boy.

"No, he was mean to me," Sam responded honestly.

"Jack wanted to finish out his senior year in Llanview so he's staying with Vicki right now," Blair explained to John.

They were waiting for their cones to arrive when a woman walked into Kelly's. John stared at her, the breath knocked out of his lungs. He swore he knew her... from another time, another place. She had dark hair and dark-brown eyes. John couldn't take his eyes off her attractive figure.

"John, what is it? What's wrong?" Blair asked him as she totally spaced out on her.

"That- that woman..." John uttered. For reasons unexplained, he was completely drawn to her and had to know who she might be. There was some sort of haunting connection... or pull between them. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, staring at him, too.

Blair realized he had his eye on another woman and immediately, anger struck her. *Not again!* she thought. Was John falling for someone else AGAIN already? Why did she have such BAD luck with men?


	5. Todd Confronts Marty

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story starts a few months down the road after the shocking ending of OLTL. It also includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It includes Todd, Blair, John, and Starr which are the characters planning to move to Port Charles when OLTL ends, but several other OLTL characters are included in my version as well. Look for Marty, Cole, Tea, Sam, Hope, Dani, and Victor (and perhaps other OLTL characters) to appear throughout this story as well.

*~o~*

Luke arrived at Lucky's to visit his grandson Aiden. He found that not only were Lucky and Aiden there, but Laura as well. He hadn't seen her in days as he had been doing his best to avoid her. He wasn't ready to have a confrontation with her or to face all of his demons.

"Hey, Dad, it's great to see you," Lucky said as he invited Luke into the apartment.

"Nice to see you, too, Cowboy. How's the little wrangler?" he asked as he ruffled his grandson's hair.

"He's great," Lucky said as he gestured for his dad to take a seat in the living room.

"I won't be staying long," Luke said as he settled his gaze on Laura.

"Hi, Luke," she said, shifting uneasily due to his dark, piercing stare.

"Laura..." he said as he sunk down in the nearest chair.

"I was just about to fix some breakfast. Would you like to join us, Dad?" Lucky asked.

"No, I don't think I can..." Luke responded, still unable to take his eyes off Laura.

Lucky gave Aiden to his grandmother and left to prepare breakfast in the kitchen. Luke and Laura were left alone together as an uncomfortable silence made Luke desperate to flee. "Luke, you can't keep avoiding me forever," Laura finally spoke up. "You know we have a great deal to discuss..."

"I have nothing to say," Luke said coldly.

"Yes, you do. You always have plenty to say. You are going to talk to me, Luke. I need to know where we stand. I need to know how you feel."

"It doesn't matter how I feel. I won't hurt you anymore, Laura. I've been there, and I've done that... and it's OVER."

"It's not over. We both know it isn't over," Laura stated as she cuddled her gandson closer in her embrace. "You still have feelings for me... and you can't run from them or hide them."

"It's not all as cut and dried as that, and you know it. I'd rather spend the rest of my life apart from you than have you beside me and put you through hell," Luke said in a growl.

"Luke, if we could just talk things through..."

"Look, Laura... I can't talk about this with you. I am done talking. I gotta go..." He stood up quickly and headed toward the door.

"Always running from the situation! Why don't you stay for once and at least TRY to make things work?" Laura demanded.

"Because it isn't worth it. WE'RE not worth it," Luke said sadly as he walked out, quietly closing the door behind him.

He had just stepped out in the hallway when he ran into Ethan. "Hey, what's going on?" Ethan asked. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Laura's in there..." Luke said as if that in itself was an explanation.

"Well, she doesn't bite..." Ethan stated with a grin and a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Dodge. I just can't be around her," Luke responded as he tried to walk passed his son to leave the building.

Ethan wasn't ready to let him go. He stood in Luke's path, shaking his head. "You gotta talk to her sometime. You know, you're making a big mistake."

"Big mistake? What are you talking about, Son?" Luke demanded.

"I know that you still love her. And she loves you," Ethan replied. "You gotta face it; you and Laura belong together."

"No, we do not," Luke said tersely. "Now let me pass."

Ethan let out a heavy sigh, moving aside so his dad could leave. "I'm sorry the truth angers you so much," Ethan said under his breath. Luke hurried passed, refusing to utter another word.

Luke left Lucky's apartment building as the urge to drink became very strong. The yearning for alcohol continued to claw wickedly at his gut. He reached for his cell phone, quickly placing a call. He called Marty Saybrooke's clinic to set up a new appointment. He could only hope that she would help him with his issues.

*~o~*

Todd's own issues lay heavy on his mind as he arrived at Marty's clinic for his appointment. He sat in the waiting room, feeling rather nervous about their meeting. He hadn't seen her in days, and she had been refusing his calls. Knowing she was probably upset or angry with him, he grew anxious.

Finally, Marty's secretary spoke up, announcing it was time for Todd to go in for his therapy session. Todd entered her office to find Marty seated behind her desk. She looked up at him as their gazes met. "What are you doing here, Todd?" she asked with annoyance.

"I'm your next patient," he responded.

"I don't think so," she said as she glanced over his paperwork to see that he indeed had the next appointment. "I don't think I should be counseling you considering our history together."

Todd settled himself into a comfortable chair as he remarked, "Well, you refused to speak to me otherwise. And you have to admit, I do have some issues..."

"Really? Are you speaking of your issues regarding Blair? Or would it be Holly?" she questioned.

Todd slightly raised an eyebrow as Marty began to question him. So she HAD heard about his little romp with Holly. From the way she was acting, it would appear she was jealous.

"About Blair," Todd explained. "Things aren't going so well. She kicked me out... but not until after she had... injured me."

"Injured you how... in what way?"

"She took a cup of hot coffee and she proceeded to dump it onto my..." Todd gestured downward.

"Wow," Marty said as her eyes widened. "Why would she do that?"

"Jealousy. She had heard all about me and Holly."

"Todd, are you in love with Blair?" Marty asked him.

Todd shook his head. "Did you sleep with Holly?" she demanded.

"I tried... but I couldn't..." he responded.

"Why not?"

"I don't want Blair OR Holly," he told her. "I want you."

"I couldn't sleep with Holly, and I have only slept with Blair a couple of times, because the one I really want is you," Todd confessed.

For a moment, Marty was speechless. "Todd, I can't have a relationship with you," she finally stated.

"Why not?"

"We are toxic to each other. I think you should go."

"But Marty, I still love you. I've always loved you. I can't let you go..."

"No, Todd. All we do is hurt each other... over and over and over again."

Todd stood up, intent on approaching her as she remained seated at her desk. With wide eyes, Marty shoved him away. "I'll never let you hurt me again," she said fiercely.

"I don't want to hurt you, Marty. I only want to love you," he implored her.

"There's nothing left for us, Todd. You've got to go," Marty insisted.

Sighing with defeat, Todd walked to the door. But before he left, he turned to her and said, "This isn't over. I'm never giving up on us."

*~o~*

John lay upon his bed, tossing and turning in his sleep. Pieces of a dream came to him, haunting memories far suppressed from another place and time. A beautiful woman dressed in an all white gown stood in a room where long ivory curtains floated upon a summer's breeze. The curtains flowed around her as her long dark hair cascaded down her back and slender shoulders. Her flesh was pale, her lips a lovely shade of red. She held out her arms to him as he tugged her into a dark embrace. "I want you," he murmured. "I want ALL of you."

"And I want you. I want you to take from me," she spoke in quiet response.

He settled his body over hers while they sunk down together upon a bed. He kissed her neck as a hunger grew within him; an incredible need. It was stronger than anything he had ever known. It was all flame, passion, and sexual desire rolled into one enormous ache. As the fever overtook him, he sunk his fangs deeply into her neck, drinking of her precious life-fluid. He drank and drank until they had become one. And he knew in that moment, the bond they had forged had been forever. He'd never forget her, for he was forever hers.

When he woke up, he was trembling. Tears fell from his eyes. He had to have her. He had to get her back. He just had to find her!

Was she real or not? Or had it been a dream? The woman he had seen at Kelly's Diner had been real. And she had stared him as though she had known him, too. What did these strange dreams mean? Was he losing his mind? Blair had accused him of being a sex-starved, womanizing jerk. After they had left Kelly's, she had slapped him and told him to go to hell. He was so stunned, he didn't even try to stop her when she had walked away. Time and time again, he always fucked it up with the women in his life. It was time to do something about it. He had to face the fact that he needed help.

With a trembling hand, he reached for the phone. He placed a call to Marty Saybrooke's psychiatric practice. "Hello, this is John McBain. I need to make an appointment," he said. "I need to be seen as soon as possible. I'm afraid it's urgent."


	6. Starr Meets Ethan

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story starts a few months down the road after the shocking ending of OLTL. It also includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.  
>Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.<p>This story is AU.<p>

*~o~*

Anna was looking after Emma while Patrick completed his shift at the hospital. She had set out all the little china dishes and cups on the coffee table, and she and Emma were having a tea party. Anna placed tiny cookies on each of the plates and poured imaginary tea into each of the little china cups. Emma giggled as she looked a her stuffed Panda bears who had joined them in the fun. They were just about to enjoy their "tea" and cookies when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that, Emma. You just enjoy your tea," Anna said to her little granddaughter as she got up to answer the door.

Anna pulled the door open to see Robert standing in the doorway. "Robert," she said with surprise. After she took a second to catch her breath, she asked him to come in. Robert entered and gave his granddaughter a smile. Emma jumped up, giving Robert a big hug.

"Grandpa! Did you come to play with us?" she asked him. "We are having a tea party."

"Grandpa doesn't generally 'do' the tea parties," Robert said with a smile. "But for you and your grandmother, I'll make an exception."

"Yayyy!" the little girl said happily as she tugged on her grandfather's hand and brought him over to the little tea party. She handed him a little china cup full of pretend tea.

"Ohhh this is delicious," said Robert as he pretended to have a sip of the tea.

"I am glad you like it, Grandpa," Emma said as she settled herself on her grandpa's lap.

"I always love spending my day with two of my favorite girls," Robert stated. He looked over at Anna, struck by the sadness in her eyes. His other favorite girl was Robin, but she was gone forever now. Cuddling Emma closer, Robert vowed to enjoy the rest of his day with Anna and his precious granddaughter.

*~o~*

Marty looked up from her paperwork to see her next client walk in. "John?" Marty gasped with surprise.

"I needed to see you, Marty. I am having some... issues," he told her as he took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Really? What seems to be the problem?" Marty questioned.

"I think my womanizing ways have gotten me into some deep trouble," John admitted. "First of all, I think we need to talk about my failed relationships with women. And secondly we can talk about the unsettling dreams I have been having."

Marty stared back at him, surprised at his confession. John McBain was finally admitting that he had issues in his relationships and attachments to women? Was he finally making progress?

"Alright, John. Let's talk about your past relationships with women. What comes to mind?"

"I treated you like crap, Marty. And I am sorry. I dumped you for Natalie... and I hurt you badly. You didn't deserve that. And before that, I did the same thing to Blair so I could be with you," John stated with a hint of sadness and regret in his tone.

Marty nodded, hearing John's apology. He was definitely taking a step in the right direction. "John, I realize now that we weren't meant to be together. I wanted you, and I wanted our baby... but you and I just weren't compatable. Even so, it does not excuse the hurtful things you did and said to me. I haven't forgotten, but I can forgive. I accept your apology," Marty told him.

John felt considerably better, knowing that at least one woman he had wronged had forgiven him. "But what about Blair?" Marty questioned. "Have you talked to her yet? How does she feel about what happened?"

"That's the thing..." John responded. "The other night I took Blair and Sam out for ice cream... and there was this woman..."

Marty thought, *Ohhh yeah, here we go again...*

"I couldn't help but stare at her. And she stared back at me... and it was like I knew her. I'm so drawn to her," John explained. "And then I had this dream about her. It was so hot and sexy... and I was biting her."

"You were biting her?" Marty said with surprise. "I didn't know you were into that, John."

"No, it wasn't like that... well, not really. I was a vampire...and I was drinking her blood..." John responded. "I know it sounds strange, but I feel like I know her... from another time and place."

"Wow," Marty said as she didn't know what else to say. Now John was having dreams where he was womanizing creature of the night? The people of Port Charles better hide their innocent, virginal daughters!

"John, do you want to make things work with Blair... or would you rather pursue this other woman?" Marty questioned.

"I don't know," said John honestly. "But I think I want them both..."

"Well, you can't have them both. That isn't an option. You need to decide WHO you want, John." With a heavy sigh, John realized that Marty was absolutely right.

*~o~*

Blair had taken Hope for the day, so Starr had the afternoon to herself. She went for a nice refreshing walk near the waterfront and ended up at Kelly's diner. She was looking over her menu when a handsome guy walked up to her table. "Is this seat taken?" he asked her.

"No," she said as she gave him a smile. He was drop-dead gorgeous with a sexy Australian accent. Starr couldn't help but drool over him.

He dropped down in the seat across from her as he introduced himself. "My name is Ethan Lovett. Who might you be?"

"I'm Starr Manning," she replied.

"You must be new here in Port Charles. I haven't seen you around."

"Actually, I am fairly new. I don't know a lot of people here yet."

"So, does a beautiful woman like you have a boyfriend?" Ethan questioned.

Starr suddenly wanted to do something risque and say she was single, but her loyalty to Cole stopped her. Their relationship had been stormy lately, but deep inside, she did still love him. Sadly, she worried that her relationship with Cole may be nearing it's end. Above all, she had Hope's well-being to think about, so she'd do her best to make things work with Hope's father.

"It's complicated... but yes, I do have a boyfriend," Starr stated.

"Ahhhh, that's really a shame, because I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out with me Friday night... on a date."

"I'm really sorry, but I can't. I gotta go." With those words, Starr got up abruptly and left Kelly's. She had to get out of there fast before she did something she totally regretted- such as cheating on Cole. The temptation was so great, she had to go home and take a cold shower.

*~o~*

That evening Victor arrived at Marty's home, carrying a bouquet of red roses. She answered the door, surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here, Victor?" she asked him suspiciously. She looked at the roses as if he were carrying a handful of vipers.

"They are for you, Marty. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"You have a WIFE," she reminded him. "Victor, I'm not going to be your mistress!"

"Marty, we had something beautiful once. We could have it again..."

"Victor, you have Tea... and a beautiful baby boy..."

"You're just using that as an excuse... because Todd is the real reason you won't sleep with me," Victor said with hurt and jealousy behind his words.

"What does any of this have to do with Todd?" Marty demanded.

"You want him, Marty. He's the one you REALLY want... but you can't have him because of your past together. And it's killing you, isn't it?"

"Isn't it?" Victor asked in a sneer.

"Get the hell out of here, Victor," Marty insisted, trying to close the door in his face.

She slammed the door so hard, it took the petals off the roses. They lay crushed and broken on the floor. Tears slid from Marty's eyes as Victor's words echoed in her head. *He's the one you really want... but you can't have him because of your past together. And it's killing you, isn't it?*

"Ohhh my God, it's true..." she whimpered as she sunk to the floor in tears. She did want Todd. But she couldn't have him. Not ever.


	7. Marty Meets Laura

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story starts a few months down the road after the shocking ending of OLTL. It also includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.  
>Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.<p>This story is AU.<p>

*~o~*  
>Luke arrived at Marty's practice for his latest therapy session. "What would you like to talk about today?" Marty questioned after Luke had taken a seat.<p>

"Let's talk about my ex-wife Laura," Luke responded.

"Okay, what would you like to discuss concerning Laura?"

"I've hurt her so much... and I just can't do it again..."

"What makes you think you're going to hurt her?"

"Because that's all I ever do. I raped her, I cheated on her, I broke her heart... and just the other day when I saw her over at our son Lucky's, I ran from her. She wanted to talk, but I ran away, just like a coward. I wasn't ready to deal with it," Luke spoke in a voice drenched with pain.

"I think maybe you do need to talk with her. Talk everything out and get it all into the open. Tell her how you feel. Just like you are telling me now," Marty encouraged. "She needs to hear those words from you."

"I don't know if I can."

"You're hurting her by NOT saying the words. When you run away, that hurts her, too," Marty reminded gently.

"I- I guess you're right," Luke spoke with a heavy sigh. "Thank you. I guess I will try to talk to her and lay it all out on the table. I'm really gonna try."

Marty gave him a little smile. "I wish you luck," she told him sincerely.

"Thanks. I need all the luck I can get," Luke responded.

*~o~*

"Cole, you're never home anymore. I'd like it if you spent more time with me and with Hope," Starr said to him.

"You're always nagging at me, Starr. I work a lot of hours now. I have two jobs so that YOU can stay home with our daughter."

"I never told you that you had had to do that, Cole. I could have gone out and found a job. Maybe that would be better, so no one recognizes you."

"You want me to stay locked up in this apartment all the time, just like a freak?" Cole said in a growl. "I don't think so. And what kind of job can you get? All you can do is sing."

"Cole!" Starr exclaimed. "That isn't ALL I can do. I would take a job as waitress... or whatever... just so we can support our daughter and pay our bills."

"I don't want you working as a waitress, Starr. You need to stay here and take care of Hope."

"No matter what I do, you aren't happy! I'm getting sick of this!" Starr cried out. "All we do is fight... ever since we moved here to Port Charles."

"Maybe you should leave me then!" Cole yelled as he slammed out of the room.

Starr lay across the bed and cried. The way Cole was acting; he must WANT her to leave him. She just didn't understand. Something was happening with her and Cole. They were losing touch with each other, and it scared her to death.

*~o~*

Starr and Cole were having problems, so Marty had offered to keep an eye on little Hope for the afternoon. "Where are we going, Gamma?" asked Hope as she and Marty went for a walk together.

"How about the park?" Marty asked the sweet little girl.

"I LOVE the park!" Hope said happily.

Marty smiled and laughed as she and her granddaughter continued to walk until they had reached the park. There were several children playing there already, and Hope fit right in with them because she wasn't shy. "Hi, my name is Hope," she said to a little boy.

"Hi, Hope. My name is Cameron," the little boy responded.

"Wanna play with me?" Hope asked.

"Sure. Let's play on the jungle gym," he suggested. Hope ran off to play with her new friend.

Marty sat down a park bench next to a lovely woman with long blond hair. She was holding a cute baby boy on her knee. "Lovely day, isn't it?" Marty asked as she began making conversation.

"It certainly is," Laura answered.

"I'm the grandmother of that little blond girl over there on the jungle gym," Marty explained.

"Ahhh, the little dark-haired boy is my grandson. He's playing with your granddaughter. His name is Cameron," Laura responded. "My name is Laura. And this little guy I'm holding is named Aiden. He's the youngest of the Spencer family."

*Wow!* thought Marty. *This is Luke's Laura.*

"You're looking at me as if you know me somehow..." Laura said as she gazed over at Marty.

"Perhaps I have heard your name in passing," Marty replied. "It's so nice to meet you though. I don't know many people here in Port Charles yet. I have only lived here a few short months."

"It's good to meet you, too.. but I didn't catch your name."

"It's Marty," she said with a smile.

"Marty, welcome to Port Charles," Laura said with a huge smile. "We should get together some time. Next time without any kids."

"I'd like that," Marty agreed.

*~o~*

He had searched everywhere, and he'd finally found her. She was standing in the cemetery, peering down at a tiny grave. "Strange we should meet up here," he said to her.

"Who are you? And why are you following me?" she asked him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Sam asked him.

"Maybe," he said mysteriously as he looked at the small gravestone that read: BABY GIRL MCCALL.

"Your daughter?" he asked.

"Yeah. She was stillborn several years ago. I still miss her so much," she said as she lay her hand upon the small mound that was her unborn child.

"You're having another baby," he said to her with a smile.

"Yes, and I am so afraid. I don't want anything to happen to this child," she told him. "I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Would you like me to take you out to dinner?" John asked.

"Ohhh I don't know," Sam responded. "I am still reeling from a bad relationship. I was with him for a really long time, but we recently broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Besides, what about that woman you were with... and that little boy. Aren't you dating her?"

"She's my ex-wife... and no, we aren't dating. I just took her and her son out for ice cream. It's you I would like to date," he admitted.

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "You'd like to date me?"

"Will you give me a chance?" he asked her.

"I ... guess one date wouldn't hurt," Sam agreed as he took her hand into his. Sparks flew the moment he touched her.

"Let's go then," he said with a little smirk.

*~o~*

Anger had drove him into another woman's arms. She was willing and he wanted to forget the woman who had hurt him. He booked them a room at the Palace Hotel and they had fucked on the floor just like dogs. After it was over, he wondered what he had done. He felt as cheap as he had accused his brother of being. What was his wife going to say when she found out? Word of wild sexcapades always got back to the spouse.

"Victor, you aren't leaving, are you?" Holly asked as he sat up on the floor and ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

"Holly, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that," he murmured.

"You're married, aren't you?" she asked. "Did you sleep with me because you are having problems with your wife?"

"No, not really. I am having problems alright... but it's not with my wife. I was pissed because another woman rejected me."

"Another woman that ISN'T your wife?"

"Yeah," Victor stated, as he reached for his shirt. He hurriedly put it on.

"Wow, Victor. It sounds like you need some counseling. You fucked me, but you are married and having feelings for yet another woman," Holly said bitterly.

"I need something alright. Listen, just forget what happened here. It's over. It was just a little roll in the hay."

"So that's all you think of me?" Holly asked angrily as she slapped him across the face.

"Well, everyone knows you're just a slut," Victor growled.

"You asshole!" Holly remarked as he slapped him again.

*~o~*

John and Sam were having a romantic dinner at the Metro Court as he stared into her eyes. Something was happening between them, and it took his breath away. Could John McBain really be falling in love?

"Sam, I am glad you agreed to go out with me tonight," he said as he took her hand in his. "I know you are still hurting from a relationship that ended, but I want you to know, I can take things slow. I just want to be with you..."

Sam was speechless as she stared into his eyes. Those amazing blue eyes that mesmerized her. Why did she feel like she knew him? Why was she so drawn to him? And why was the urge to kiss him so strong?

"John McBain, you're nothing but a two-timing, womanizing Man-Whore!" Blair yelled as she walked up to his table and threw his glass of wine into his face.

"Good to see you, too, Blair," John said with a little grin.

Blair then set her angry glare onto Sam. She was going to beat the holy shit out of this little bitch. How dare she sink her claws into John?

"Who the hell are you?" Blair demanded.

"I'm Sam McCall. And I'd level you right now if I wasn't five months pregnant," Sam told her.

"Ohhh my God! John, you got her pregnant!" Blair screamed.

"I think we better go now," John whispered across the table to Sam.

Blair was breaking wine glasses and throwing plates as John and Sam got up and left the restaurant.


	8. Victor Visits Marty

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story starts a few months down the road after the shocking ending of OLTL. It also includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.  
>Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.<p>This story is AU.<p>

*~o~*

Marty was surprised when Victor showed up at her psychiatric practice. "What?" she gasped. "You're my next client?"

"I guess so," he said with a grin.

"All of my exes keep showing up here for sessions!" Marty exclaimed.

"Who else besides me?" Victor asked.

"Nevermind. You're here now. Let's have a session."

Victor sat down in a chair across from Marty as he looked at her intently. "So, why are you here?" she questioned him.

"I have some hang-ups," he stated.

"What?... besides your obesssion with me?"

"I fucked Holly," he admitted.

"Holly Sutton?" Marty asked in surprise. "Ohhh my God, your wife is going to kill you, Victor."

"I know," he said as he couldn't deny that Tea would be furious once she heard about his affair. Since he knew it was just a matter of time before she found out, maybe he should just tell her. He didn't want to be tortured waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Victor, why would you go to bed with Holly?" Marty asked.

"I think you know why. You didn't want me, Marty... because you want Todd."

"I don't want to talk about-."

"Don't deny it, Marty. I know you too well."

"He never calls anymore," Marty said softly.

"Who? Todd?" Victor asked.

"Yeah."

"I think you miss him," Victor concluded.

*~o~*

Luke showed up at Laura's apartment. She was shocked to see him when she opened the door. "Luke?" she said with surprise.

"My shrink said I should talk to you, Laura," Luke stated.

"Your shrink?"

"Yes, she said I should tell you how I feel. So, are you ready to hear it?" Luke asked her.

"I- I guess so," Laura answered. "Please come in."

Luke entered the living room with Laura and they both had a seat on the couch. "I like your new place," he said to her.

"Thanks. I'm glad you stopped by, Luke. Now, what did you want to say?" Laura questioned.

"I still love you, Laura. And I was such a fool to lose you," he admitted. "I want you back... but I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of, Luke?" Laura asked as she took his hands in hers.

"I'm afraid of hurting you again."

"Maybe we should go talk to your shrink together. Do you think that might help?"

"It might," Luke replied. "And in the meantime, would you like to have the whole family together for a picnic in the park?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," Laura said with as smile. "I'll call the kids and I'll get everything arranged."

"Can Ethan come, too?" Luke asked.

"Of course he can. He's your son, Luke," Laura stated. "And besides, I happen to like him..."

"That's great... because he likes you, too," Luke told her.

"Luke, everything's going to be alright," she told him as she looked into his eyes.

"I hope so, Laura... because I am way old to keep going through all this tragedy."

*~o~*

Victor arrived home with a surprise for his wife. "Tea, I cheated on you," he flat-out told her.

"What?" she screamed loudly as she couldn't believe his words.

"It's true. I fucked that slut we met at the Haunted Star the other night, the one who was dancing with Todd. Holly Sutton," he admitted.

"You bastard!" Tea yelled as she slapped him sharply across the face.

"I'm sorry, Tea... I-," Victor said lamely.

"Don't you even bother apologizing!" Tea shrieked. "I can't believe you fucked the same slut your brother did! You're no better than Todd!"

"Actually she said I was better than Todd."

Victor groaned in pain as she slapped him again. "Get the hell out! GET OUT of here and never come back!" Tea yelled.

"Tea, please...!" Victor implored her.

"No, I want you GONE! Go to Holly or find yourself another whore! I don't want you! I am going to find myself a REAL man!" Tea quipped.

Despite his protests, Tea kicked him out. Victor stood in the hallway, holding his bruised cheek in his hand. He had fucked up royally. So, what was he going to do now?

*~o~*

Patrick spent a lot of hours at the hospital, so Robert and Anna were taking care of little Emma. "Can we go for a walk, Grandma?" Emma asked hopefully. "You, me, and Grandpa?"

"Sure, sweetheart," Anna agreed as she gave the little girl a smile.

"I hope you don't mind," Anna said as she and Robert walked down the sidewalk with Emma.

"It's a beautiful day and I get to spend it with two beautiful ladies. Why would I mind?" Robert asked.

"Robert, do you think you want to settle here in Port Charles?"

"Actually I am thinking of retiring from the WSB and there's no where else I'd like to be," Robert told her. "What about you? Do you think you'll be staying?"

"Now that Robin's gone, Emma really needs me. I wouldn't leave," Anna replied. "In fact, they've asked me to take over as police commissioner ."

Robert smiled when he realized that he and Anna had finally decided to settle in the same place. "Well, since we are both sticking around, maybe we should think about going on a date?"

"A date, Robert?" Anna asked with surprise.

"Yes, a date. Want to go to the Floating Rib? I heard the drinks there are good."

Anna grinned. She looked down at Emma, then back up at Robert. "I'd love to go out on a date with you," she stated.


	9. Blair Comforts Tea

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story starts a few months down the road after the shocking ending of OLTL. It also includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.  
>Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.<p>This story is AU.<p>

*~o~*

Blair was still heartbroken about what had happened with Todd and John. She swore she was done with men; they were all filthy pigs. When Tea came over in tears, telling her of Victor's betrayal, Blair comforted her. "Victor's a pig, too! All men are swine," Blair said as she held Tea in her loving arms. "Tea, let's just forget all about men."

Blair got out a big bottle of wine and offered a glass to Tea. "Let's get drunk and forget about those assholes, Todd, John, and Victor who have ruined our lives. "We're better than that, Tea. We have our kids, and we don't need those horrible men."

"You're right, Blair. I have my career as an attorney... and I have two great kids. I don't need a man in my life," Tea stated as she angrily wiped away her tears.

"Men suck," Tea added as she downed her entire glass of wine.

"I agree wholeheartedly," said Blair as she too drained her glass. She was done with men and all their lies. Most of her men had turned out to be criminals or serial killers. Then there was Todd who was obsessed with Marty and had intimacy issues. And John who had cheated on her with other women.

"I hope Victor gets an STD from one of his sluts," said Tea as she poured herself another glass of wine. She drank it greedily as Blair too was sipping on hers. Within a half hour, they had drank a full bottle of wine and had started on another.

Blair was starting to feel tipsy. "What will we do for sex now that we don't have guys?" Blair asked with a little giggle.

"We could always order a vibrator," Tea suggested.

"That sounds like fun. Let's get on the internet and order one," Blair said eagerly.

"Alright. Then we could use it on each other."

"Seriously?" Blair asked with a little squeek.

"Why not, Blair? At least we know we'd be good to each other. We wouldn't cheat... and we'd have a hell of a lot of fun," Tea said as she looked into Blair's sparkling amber eyes.

"You want to sleep with me, Tea?" Blair asked, still in a state of shock.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it," Tea said as she took Blair's hands into hers. "I want you, Blair. I want to hold you..."

"Kiss me, Tea," Blair urged in a whisper.

*~o~*

After a long day at her psychiatric practice, Marty was getting comfortable. She had just got out of the shower and was wearing a sheer white nightie. She sighed when the doorbell rang. She was ready to settle down with a book, and she did not like the interruption.

When she answered the door, she saw Todd standing there. They stared at each other in a state of shock. "Todd, what are you doing here?" Marty asked, her nipples getting hard when she realized she was wearing nothing but her nightie.

"I- I wanted to talk to you, Marty," he stated as he gazed at her in the thin nightie. He could see right through the material; it made him rock-hard.

"Go away, Todd. I have nothing to say," Marty denied as she tried to shut the door in his face.

Todd quickly put his foot in the door, blocking her from closing it. "No," he said forcefully. "We are going to talk. We are going to have it out... once and for all."

He stepped into the foyer and cornered Marty against the wall. "I love you, Marty. I want you. I've always wanted you," he spoke in an almost-whisper.

She wrapped her arm around his neck, threading her fingers into the hair upon his nape. No words were spoken as she pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips met in a hungry kiss. After a few minutes, Todd pulled away. "I can't," he said in a painful voice.

"You can and you will," Marty insisted. She pulled him down for another kiss, this one wild and savage. As their tongues collided, Todd pressed her hard against the wall. No words were spoken as their bodies and souls connected. He took her hard and fast against the wall, and she loved every second of their intense joining. After it was over, they both struggled to catch their breaths.

"I'm sorry," Todd said sadly as he looked down at her dazed face.

"Just go," Marty spoke in a painful whisper as she pulled her nightie back down to cover her beautiful body. "I won't happen again. EVER."

Looking at her with incredible sadness, Todd adjusted his clothing. He turned on his heel and left her house. As she watched him go, tears gathered in Marty's dark-blue eyes. She tried not to shed them, but she failed. With his name upon her lips, Marty finally cried.

*~o~*

After yet another argument with Cole, Starr ended up in the park. Ethan happened to be there and they got to talking. "Why are you sad?" he asked her with concern.

"I am having troubles with my boyfriend. I don't think it's gonna last," Starr explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" Ethan asked sincerely. "I don't like to see a beautiful girl so sad."

"Thanks. It really helps to have someone just to listen," Starr told him with a smile.

Ethan returned her smile and wrapped his arm around her in a friendly gesture. He bent down and lightly gave her a comforting kiss. In the shadows, someone was watching.

"Just wait till I tell Cole about this," she whispered.

*~o~*

John knocked on Sam's door at the Rendezvous Motel. "Sam, open up!" he called out to her.

Sam opened the door and was immediately swept into John's embrace. "What are you doing?" she asked him with surprise.

"You're the one I want," he told her as he stared down into her eyes. "I am going to die if I don't make love to you."

Hearing his words, a little smile played upon Sam's lips. "Really, John, you'll die?" she teased him.

"Yes, I gotta have you now," he stated.

He carried her to bed and started to undress her. He lay her down upon it's surface as he too removed his clothing. Sam's eyes got huge when she saw his throbbing erection. "Is that all for me?" she asked as he took her in his arms.

"Yes, Sam. It's all for you," he said as he sunk himself deep inside her.

They hadn't had any foreplay, but they didn't need any. Sam was so excited that he entered into her warm, wet depths with ease. After fierce lovemaking, Sam lay there with a contented smile upon her face. "I love you, John McBain," she quietly whispered.

John kissed her cheek tenderly, then rose from the bed. As she fell asleep, John watched over her. He was standing by the window when something strange struck him. A hunger unlike anything he had ever known came from out of nowhere. Staring over at Sam's pregnant form upon the bed, John wanted more than just sex from her.

*Ohhh my God!* he thought with horror. "I need to call Marty right away! I think I am turning into a vampire!*


	10. Marty Attacks Todd

***~Chapter Ten~***

Marty arrived at Luke and Laura's picnic carrying a huge bowl of freshly made potato salad. "Marty! It's so good to see you!" Laura said as she hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you could come."

"Thanks. I am happy to be here," Marty replied.

Laura lead Marty over to the picnic table where Luke sat with Todd and a whole bunch of other people that Marty hadn't been introduced to yet. "Marty, this is my ex-husband Luke and his new friend Todd Manning," Laura spoke as she introduced Marty to Luke and Todd.

"Todd and I have already met," Marty said as she gave Todd a vicious glare.

"You have?" Laura said in surprise.

"Yes, we know each other REALLY well," Todd stated.

"Wow, small world," Luke quipped.

He had barely got the words out when Marty dropped the whole bowl of potato salad onto Todd's head. "What the fuck?!" Todd cried out as he stood up from the picnic table and tried to wipe the mess out of his eyes.

Marty started laughing, quite pleased with her handiwork. Luke and Laura were both stunned as they had no clue why their friends were fighting.

"Marty, when I get my hands on you, I'll -," Todd growled.

"You'll what, Todd?" she challenged him.

"Don't push me!" he yelled as he stood up from the picnic table and started chasing after her. Marty went running toward the wooded area at the edge of the park with Todd hot on her heels. The guests of Luke and Laura's picnic were watching in surprise.

"Dad, are you going to do anything?" Ethan asked his father.

"I'm sure Todd can handle it," Luke replied as he popped another piece of watermelon into his mouth.

Laura looked worried as she saw Todd approaching Marty. His face was covered in potato salad so he really couldn't see where he was walking. He tripped on a child's skateboard and went flying onto the grass. He was laying there stunned when Marty cracked up laughing.

Moments later, Marty had escaped to the wooded area where her laughter dissolved into tears. She was crying quietly when Laura approached. "Marty, are you okay?" Laura questioned with concern. "What's going on? Why are you angry at Todd?"

"Todd and I knew each other a long, long time ago... when we were in college. We had something once... something beautiful... but he- he destroyed it all when he raped me," Marty said in a sob. "I'm not saying it's all his fault; I made some mistakes, too. But he really hurt me ... and it's driving me insane, because despite how I should hate him... I don't, Laura. I still love him... and it's KILLING me."

Laura couldn't believe it when Marty choked out her confession. It sounded so much like her and Luke that it was eerie. Poor Marty. She had been holding it all inside, and she was miserable. Laura wrapped her arms around Marty while she cried.

"Well, considering you're Luke's therapist, I am sure you know what he and I have been through. Despite everything, all the heartache and tears, we are trying to work through our problems, and have a chance together. If you love Todd... if you still have any feelings at all, you owe it to yourself to see if there's a chance for the two of you. You can't keep doing this to yourself, Marty. Do you see what you are doing? You are pushing Todd away... just as Luke pushed me away. You can't get passed this... all the pain, turmoil, and the past hurts if you refuse to face them all and work through the pain and suffering."

"I can't, Laura. I can't do this. I can't let him hurt me again," Marty sobbed.

"I know, Marty. I know you are scared. Luke was scared of hurting me too, again, so he didn't even want to try. But now he knows we'll never be happy until we give us a chance. Is there a chance for you and Todd? Do you think you could try to make it work with him?"

"I don't know," Marty replied softly.

"We can help you. Me and Luke. We are your friends."

"Thank you, Laura. That means so much to me," Marty said as she gave her new friend a hug.

"That's what friends are for. They help each other when they're down," Laura told Marty with a smile.

*~o~*

Luke came over and helped Todd get to his feet. He handed him a towel to wipe away the potato salad he had plastered to his face. "Are you okay?" he asked his buddy.

"I'll be fine," Todd said as he brushed the globs of potato salad off of his shirt.

"You know, she's really pissed. What the hell did you do?"

"I made a lot of mistakes... but I wanna make it right again," Todd explained. "I'm really trying, but she won't even give me a chance."

"Hmmmm... well, maybe you need to stop trying so hard," Luke said. "Let her come to you and make the first move."

"You're right. Who knows what she's gonna throw at me next," Todd said as he and Luke walked back over to the picnic table. "Don't anyone let her near the watermelon."

"No, that's mine," Luke said as he began to laugh.

*~o~*

Sam awakened to find John staring at her. She was perplexed by the strange expression on his face. "John, what is it?" she asked as she caressed his cheek. "What's troubling you?"

"I have to tell you something, Sam... but you're not going to believe me. I think I am turning into a vampire," he admitted.

Sam smiled as she tried not to laugh. "A vampire? You've got to be kidding," she said, but at that moment she realized that John was completely serious.

"John," she said as she took his hand in hers. "You're not turning into a vampire. You're just a very sexy and sensuous man... and you probably want some kinky roleplay. I will play the innocent maiden... and you can play the part of the kinky, hungry vampire."

John could feel his fangs lengthening as Sam spoke. "I do want to play with you," he told her with a wicked grin.

"Make love to me," she urged as she lay back on the bed.

"I'm so hungry," he said as he pressed himself over her pregnant form.

*~o~*

Dani arrived at Cole and Starr's apartment. Starr was at work, so Cole was alone with Hope. Cole had just put Hope down for a nap and was about to sit down to watch some TV.

He answered the door with a can of soda in his hand. "Hey, Cole... is Starr here?" Dani asked him.

"No, she's at work," Cole answered.

"Can I come in and watch some TV with you?" Dani asked.

"Sure, come in," Cole said as he showed her inside and closed the door.

Cole sat down on the couch and started watching Fraternity Row. Dani sat next to him and placed her hand upon his thigh. "What are you doing?" Cole asked as he nearly dropped his soda.

"Starr hasn't been giving you the attention you deserve, but I can, Cole," she said as she scooted closer to him.

"I want you for myself," she told him. "Let's have an affair?"

Cole stared at her in shock, because he really couldn't believe it. Dani wanted HIM? Had Starr told her that their relationship was in trouble?

"I can give you everything Starr never did and more," Dani said as she started caressing his chest.

Before Cole could say a word, Dani was hungrily kissing him.

*~o~*

Anna was about to sit down to dinner when the doorbell ring. She went to answer it to find Robert standing there in his suit and tie. He held a bouquet of exquisite red roses in his hand. "Hello, Anna," he said with a gorgeous smile. "I'm here to ask you on a date."

Anna stood there in stunned surprise. "A date?" she repeated.

"Yes, a date. Is there still a chance for you and me?"


	11. Robert Shocks Anna

***~Chapter Eleven~***

After leaving the park, Todd went over to talk to Starr. They had always been close, and she seemed to understand in the past when they'd talked about his feelings for Marty. The door was slightly ajar at Cole and Starr's apartment, so Todd just walked right on in. He got the shock of his life when he found his daughter Dani on Cole's lap, kissing him passionately.

"What the HELL is going on in here?!" Todd yelled as he approached the couch with fury. "Cole Thornhart, get your hands off my teenage daughter! You're dating Starr!"

Cole pushed Dani off his lap. "It's not my fault!" he insisted. "She started kissing ME!"

"Is that true, Dani?" Todd demanded. "Have you betrayed your own sister?"

"I didn't think that Starr wanted Cole anymore," Dani stated. "I saw her in the park with Ethan Lovett... and she was in his arms."

"What?!" Todd gasped in disbelief.

Cole shot up quickly when he heard Dani's words. "I gotta find Starr," he said. He grabbed his jacket and prepared to leave the apartment.

"Will you watch Hope?" he asked Todd. "I really need to talk to Starr."

"Sure, whatever. Just keep you hands OFF of Dani," Todd said with a scowl.

"It wasn't me; it was her..."

"Whatever," Todd growled.

Cole turned on his heel and left the apartment. Dani watched him go with a smug look on her face. "I have to go now," she said to Todd. "Bye."

"Wait just a second, young lady," Todd said sternly. "Your sister loves you very much. Don't make a big mistake and try to ruin her relationship with Cole. He's the father of her child."

Dani just shrugged and walked out the door. Todd sighed heavily as Daniela left the apartment. Starr was going to be extremely unhappy when she found out Dani had kissed Cole. "I better go check on Peanut," he sighed.

*~o~*

After the picnic, Marty and Laura went to Kelly's for coffee. "Alright, Marty. We're alone now. Let's talk about your feelings for Todd," Laura said.

"You sound like my shrink," Marty said with a little smile.

Laura laughed. "I'd be honored to be your shrink."

"I love him," Marty said simply.

"Do you think your love is enough to make things work?"

"I dunno... but maybe it's worth a try."

Laura smiled. "I think you should call him," Laura encouraged.

"What will I say?"

"Whatever comes to mind. Tell him your feelings. And... I suggest you apologize for the potato salad incident."

"Yeah... that was pretty bad," Marty said with a little grin.

"Okay, it's decided then. You'll call Todd."

"Yes," Marty agreed. "Just as soon as I finish my coffee."

*~o~*

Tea and Blair had ended up in the bedroom. Very gently, Blair began removing Tea's clothes. "I've never undressed a woman before," Blair whispered.

Softly, Tea brushed her lips against Blair's. "I'm glad you're undressing me," she said passionately.

"I want you, Tea. So much. Even when we were fighting all those years ago, I thought you were so sexy."

"You thought I was sexy?"

"Ohhh yeah, I wanted you... back then. But Todd always got between us, making us fight. And then there was Victor."

"Don't talk about them," Tea said with a frown. "I want tonight to be about us."

"Yes. Us and this bottle of wine," Blair said as she held up the bottle they had been sharing.

"Pour some on my breasts and lick it off," Tea encouraged.

"Tea!" Blair gasped. "I do believe you're a bad girl."

"I haven't had a chance to show you how bad I really am," Tea said with a wink before pulling Blair to her in a passionate kiss.

*~o~*

Marty stood outside of Kelly's after having coffee with Laura. They'd had a nice conversation, and Laura had helped her so much in coming to terms with her feelings for Todd. She was so glad that Laura's friendship had helped her have the courage to speak to Todd.

She reached into her purse and withdrew her cell phone. It was time to call Todd.

A minute later, she had him on the line. "Todd, I need to talk to you. Where are you?" Marty asked.

"Marty?" Todd said in a hopeful voice.

*~o~*

Robert had taken Anna to a romantic restaurant for dinner. The table where they were seated had a spectacular view of the waterfront. There was soft music, candlelight, and vase full of roses upon the table. Everything was perfect. But the way Robert felt for Anna was more perfect. He wanted her back in his life again. He had missed her.

"Anna, there's something I have to tell you," Robert said as he sipped his wine. "After we lost Robin, I realized something. I am missing something in my life. And that something is you."

"I still love you," he revealed. "So much. And I would like to get back together with you."

"Robert?" Anna said with surprise. She hadn't been expecting this...

"Anna, I want us to be a couple again... and if it would make you happy, I'd like to have another child."

Staring into his grey eyes, Anna didn't know what to think or how to reply. She bit her lower lip as she struggled to find the words to answer him.


	12. Cole Confronts Starr

***~Chapter Twelve~***

Cole found Starr in the park. She was sitting on a park bench speaking to Ethan Lovett. "Who's this guy?" Cole asked accusingly as he approached her.

"This is Ethan. He's my friend," Starr replied.

She frowned at Cole. "What are you doing here? Where's Hope?"

"Your dad is watching her. Look, Starr... we need to talk. Could you tell your 'friend' to get lost?"

"I guess that's my cue to go," Ethan said as the stood up and prepared to leave. "If you need anything, Starr... you just let me know."

"Thanks, Ethan. I'll be alright," Starr told him as she managed a smile. Ethan returned her smile before he walked away.

"Cole, you were really rude to Ethan," Starr commented after Ethan had departed.

"Starr, I have something to say. I'm sorry, but I realized today that what we once had is lost. I'm moving out."

"Why?" Starr asked in a gasp.

"I think you know why."

"Cole, please reconsider," Starr said as she placed her hand upon his arm.

"There's nothing you can do or say to change how I feel."

Starr watched Cole walk away with tears in her eyes. She was heartbroken, but she had known for a very long time that she and Cole were 'over.' Unfortunately, she had no clue what to do or say so she could get him back.

*~o~*

Tea and Blair arrived at Tea's to pack up Tea's belongings. Victor was there watching Sam and Navarro. "What are you doing, Tea?" Victor asked when he followed her and Blair into the bedroom and saw they were packing.

"I'm moving in with Blair," Tea stated. "You can have this apartment. I don't want it anymore."

"What? You're moving in with Blair? Why are you moving in...?" Victor began to question.

"Because I love her... okay, Victor? She's been good to me, unlike you... and we're very happy together. We want Sam and the baby to be raised together," Tea replied.

"Yeah, Victor. Don't you have some slut you'd like to be fucking right about now?" Blair said snidely. "I'm sure if you don't have one, you could borrow one from Todd."

"Shut the fuck up," Victor growled. "Don't talk that way in front of MY kids."

"They're in the other room, Victor," Tea pointed out. "Navarro's sleeping and Sam is watching cartoons. Go find someone to screw."

"Maybe I will," Victor said angrily as he swept out of the room. The baby started crying when he left the apartment and slammed the front door.

*~o~*

Marty arrived at Starr and Cole's apartment. "I'm glad you called," Todd said as he answered the door. He moved aside so she could enter.  
>"What... what did you want to talk about?" he asked as they walked into the living room. Marty was feeling nervous as she took a seat on the couch.<p>

"Todd, I am sorry about the potato salad. I shouldn't have thrown it at you."

"Apology accepted," Todd replied as he sat down next to her. "But I probably deserved it."

A slow smile came to Marty's face. "Yeah, you probably did," she agreed.

"Marty, I am sorry for everything," he said sincerely. "About the other night..."

"Yes? What about it, Todd?"

"I don't regret it. Having you in my arms again; it meant everything. And what I said before ... I made love to you, I meant it. I love you, Marty. I truly do. Everyday of my life, since that terrible night that I hurt you, I have regretted it so much... losing you..."

"I have regretted it, too," she admitted.. "I've always loved you. Despite everything."

Todd pulled Marty close and kissed away her tears. "I want to make everything up to you," he whispered. "Will you let me?"

"I- I don't know, Todd. But I really want to try."

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, Todd gazed into her eyes. "We are going to make this work, Marty. I know we are."

He didn't have a chance to say anything else because Cole had arrived. He had returned to his and Starr's apartment to pack up his things. He was staring at Marty and Todd with a scowl upon his face.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"You're back," said Todd. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. The question is: What are YOU doing... holding my mother?"

"Mom," Cole demanded. "Have you lost your mind?"

*~o~*

Tea went into the nursery to pick up her crying child. As she cuddled him in her arms to comfort him, she walked into the living room where Sam was watching his Spiderman cartoons.

"Tea, why are you and my baby brother coming to live with me and my mom?" Sam asked.

Blair walked out of the bedroom carrying a box she had just packed. She set the box down on the coffee table as she held her arms out for her son. "Come here, Sam. Tea and I have something we'd like to tell you."

Sam jumped up from the couch and ran into Blair's arms. "What is it, Mommy?" Sam asked.

Blair reached out and wrapped her other arm around Tea, pulling her in tight in a family embrace. "Tea and I love you very much. You know that, don't you, honey?" Blair asked her son.

"Yes," Sam said as he looked at his mother.

"We want you and your little brother Baby Navarro to grow up in a happy and loving environment," Blair stated. "Sam, what I am trying to say is that Tea and I love each other... and we want to be together. And we think it's very important that you and your baby brother grow up in the same home."

Sam got a look of surprise on his face when he heard his mother's news. He smiled at Tea as he reached out and wrapped his arm around her, too. As he held her close, he reached out to kiss his adorable baby brother.

"Mommy, I am happy, but there's just one thing..."

"What is it, sweetie?" Blair asked.

"What about Daddy?" Sam asked in a sad little voice.

Blair and Tea looked at each other over Sam's dark head. They both knew that it had been painful for their children with Victor's issues. "Don't you worry, Sam. You're still going to see your dad. He just needs to get settled and figure things out," Blair promised as she kissed her little boy.

*~o~*

Sam stood in the bathroom staring at the fang marks on her neck. John had bit her when they were making love. He had drank her blood. She pressed a hand to her tummy as her little one kicked within. "Don't you worry, sweetie," she whispered to her unborn child. "Mommy's gonna figure everything out."

"Sam, are you alright?" John asked when he saw her leaving the bathroom.

"I didn't hurt you?"he asked in concern.

"I'm fine, John," she said as he caught her in his arms.

She stared at him for a moment as her heart skipped a beat. She was in love with him. She was in love with a vampire. She wondered if she needed to get some professional help.

"I tried to tell you..." he said as he lightly grazed the wounds on her neck with tender fingertips. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, John. You can't help what you are..."

"Sam, I need to know how you feel about me... if you still want to be with me, considering..."

"Considering you're a vampire?"

"Yes, Sam. I need to know."

A sudden gasp made Sam stiffen in his embrace. "What is it?" John asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's the baby. I think I just had a contraction."


	13. Victor Shocks Tea & Blair

***~Chapter Thirteen~***

Marty could tell that her son was very upset and confused about finding her in Todd's embrace. "Cole, please calm down," Marty said gently. "I know that this is very unexpected, but Todd and I-."

"What were you doing to my mother?" Cole growled accusingly as he glared at Todd.

"I wasn't doing anything," Todd denied. He suddenly dropped his arms to his sides as though he had been caught doing something he should not have been.

"You raped my mother! You have no right to touch her!" Cole exclaimed.

Marty stood up from the couch and confronted her son. "Cole, stop it. Yes, Todd and I have a painful past, but despite that, we've always had feelings for each other. Those feelings developed before the rape... and I..." Marty looked over at Todd as she struggled to find the words.

"I'm in love with Todd," she finished.

"I can't believe this," Cole said with distaste. "Do whatever you want, Mom. Mess up your life if that's what you want... but I won't mess up mine. I'm done with Starr... and I'm moving out."

"What?" Marty gasped.

"You're leaving Starr?" Todd choked out.

"Yeah, I just came back to pack up my things. Starr and I are over."

Before Marty or Todd could stop him, Cole strode into the bedroom to pack his belongings. A moment later, Starr walked in. "Where's Cole?" Starr asked her dad and Marty.

"He's packing," Todd replied. "Starr, what the hell is going on?"

"It's none of your business, Dad. So stay out of it!" Starr said angrily.

"Is this because you've been 'seeing' Ethan Lovett?" demanded Todd.

"Who told you that?" Starr cried out.

"Your sister. Dani said she saw you with Ethan."

"What else did my sister say?" Starr asked angrily.

*~o~*

John arrived at the hospital carrying a very pregnant Sam. "Please help us," he said to a passing nurse. "She's in labor."

"Right this way, Sir," the nurse said as she took them into a hospital room.

"Sam, are you alright?" John asked with concern as he lay her down on the hospital bed. Once she was settled, he covered her with a blanket.

"I'll be alright, John," she said as she held his hand. "I'm just having a baby."

He took her hand and gently kissed it. "I am not leaving. I am going to be here for you when you have this baby."

"Thank you,' she said as she managed a smile for him.

"I love you," she told him. "You know that, don't you?"

He just stared at her and didn't say a word. Knowing he was a vampire, how could Sam love him? What kind of man could be for her and the coming baby? He wasn't even human.

*~o~*

"Answer me, Dad!" Starr insisted.

"Forget Dani," Todd urged. "I think you need to go talk to Cole."

"My love life is my business," Starr fumed.

At that moment, the door bell rang. "Excuse me," Starr said as she walked over to answer the door.

She pulled it open to see Ethan Lovett standing there, holding a huge bouquet of colorful flowers. "For you," he said as he held them out to Starr. "I knew you were feeling down... so I thought these flowers might cheer you up."

"Ohhh Ethan. Thank you," Starr said as she accepted the flowers and invited him inside.

"This is my Dad," Starr introduced. "And this is Cole's mother, Marty. Dad and Marty, this is Ethan Lovett."

"We met at a picnic," Todd revealed.

"Yeah, we've met," Marty stated.

Cole walked out of the bedroom carrying his suitcases. "What the hell is going on?" he quipped when he saw Ethan and the flowers.

"Cole, we need to..." Starr began as she reached out to touch his arm.

Cole was furious as he pulled away from Starr. "Don't touch me," Cole growled.

Dani walked into the apartment in the midst of all the chaos. "Cole, did you tell Starr we kissed?" Dani asked him.

She rushed over to him and pressed her body against his. "I'm sorry, Starr. I guess since you didn't want Cole; he's mine now," Dani said to her sister.

"Ohhh my God!" Starr exclaimed. "I can't believe you -!"

"Believe it, Starr," Cole said as he put his arm around Dani. "While you were having fun with your new boy-toy, I was making out with Dani."

Marty and Todd could only watch in horror as the scene played out before them. "I think we should leave and let them handle it on their own," Todd said to Marty's surprise. He didn't know how to handle the situation and all of the arguments, and even more so, he didn't relish the thought that precious little Hope might see or overhear any of it.

"Let's take Peanut and get the hell out of here," Todd suggested.

Marty nodded as she went down the hallway to get her sleeping granddaughter. When she returned, Todd said farewell. "Marty and I are leaving... and we are taking Hope with us," Todd announced.

They were barely acknowledged as Starr, Cole, Dani, and Ethan almost instantly returned to arguing. "Craziness," Todd said as he walked out of the apartment with Marty who was carrying Hope. The little cherrub in Marty's embrace was just beginning to awaken.

"Gramma," Hope said happily when she blinked her eyes and saw Marty.

*~o~*

"Robert," Anna said with a look of shock upon her face. "I can't believe you're asking me this..."

"Anna, please..."

"Give me a moment," she pleaded. "You want us to get remarried and have... a child?"

"Yes, why not?"

"I am not as young as I once was. I don't know..."

"So we better get started right away," Robert said with a smirk. "Whattya say, Anna? Will you be my wife?"

"Ohhhhh Robert," Anna said as tears filled up her eyes.

"Please say yes."

"Yes... yes... YES," she said as she started to cry.

"Ohhh I love you, Anna... and I am gonna make you so happy. Just you wait and see," he said as he stood up from the table and drew her into his arms. He was kissing her face again and again as she cried.

"You're messing up my make-up," she said with a little sob.

"I am gonna do way more than that," he swore in a sexy voice as he lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the restaurant.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as he carried her out to his car.

"Taking you home so we can get started on a baby," he told her with a wink.

*~o~*

Tea and Blair showed up at Victor's new apartment. Tea rang the doorbell. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blair asked the woman she loved.

"We are doing this for Sam and Navarro," Tea replied. "Victor is going to step up and be a good dad. He's going to start thinking of his kids first instead of bedding down with a sleazy slut."

Tea rang the doorbell again and again and finally Victor answered. He stood there in nothing but his boxers as a Holly Sutton appeared at his side. Holly was dressed in a sexy little maid's costume.

"Ohhh my God!" Tea gasped.

_Author's Note: I would like this story to end and hope to write only one more chapter. I hope my readers will give me pointers of what they'd like to see in the final chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! _


	14. Happily Ever After

***~Chapter Fourteen~***

Sam lay in her hospital bed cuddling her perfect baby boy in her arms. "Isn't he beautiful?" she asked John.

A smile tugged at John's lips as he saw Sam holding her precious baby boy. "I love him already... as much as I love you."

"John," she said as she took his hand into hers. "It doesn't matter to me if you're a vampire. I love you just the way you are... and I am so lucky to have you. Me and this little guy don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave you either," John stated. "What do you want to name this little guy?"

"How about Daniel?" she asked.

"I love it," he agreed.

*~o~*

"Cole, I know you are mad, but we have to think of Hope," said Starr. "We are her parents and we have to do what's best for her."

"What are you saying, Starr?"

"I am saying that even if we decide to date others, we have to share Hope and give her a stable environment. We can't fight over her and put her in the middle. That isn't fair to our little girl."

"I agree."

"Alright," said Starr. "We'll share custody then."

"Come on, Dani. Let's go," Cole said as he grabbed his luggage. A moment later, Cole walked out with Dani, leaving Starr and Ethan alone.

"Did you mean what you said, Starr... that you'd like to date others?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, I'd like to date YOU," she told him with a smile.

Ethan grinned. "I'd like that very much," he replied.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Cole gave Dani a look of disgust. "Don't you want a chance with me, Cole?" she asked him.

"No, you're Starr's little sister... .and besides, you're just not my type," he told her.

"But you kissed me."

"You threw yourself at me," he pointed out.

"Fine then... I'll just find another guy," she said in a huff. She left him standing there in the hallway and headed toward the elevator.

Cole rolled his eyes at her dramatic exit. The last thing he needed in his life was someone like Dani. He needed a chance to get back on his feet again. Someday he'd find someone to love, but for now, he'd just concentrate on being a father to his little girl.

*~o~*

"What are you two doing here?" Victor asked Tea and Blair.

"We came to talk to you about your children, but we can see that you are busy," Blair said in disgust when she and Tea saw Holly rubbing up against Victor's virile body.

"Holly, go get dressed," Victor told her. "I need to talk to Tea and Blair."

"But Victor..." she said as she ran a slutty caress down his chest toward his sexy package.

"Leave," he growled.

"Fine!" she said angrily. She began to take off her maid's costume and proceeded to get dressed right in front of Blair and Tea after Victor had invited them into his apartment.

"What a skanky whore," Tea muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Holly asked as she got in Tea's face.

"Stay away from me, bitch... or I will tear your eyes out!" Tea warned.

"Holly, I said to leave," Victor spoke gruffly.

"You're nothing but an ass," Holly said to Victor. "All you wanted was a quick fuck."

"All you are is a quick fuck," he uttered. "Now leave."

Holly glared at him and quickly left. After she slammed the door, Victor asked Tea and Blair what they wanted to discuss.

"Custody arrangements," said Tea. "Blair and I are getting married... and we'd like to share custody of Navarro and Sam with you. But we DON'T want our sons around slutty women."

"Don't worry," Victor replied. "There will be no more slutty women in my life. I've had my fun. There's someone else I want... someone I've loved all along..."

Tea and Blair looked at each other. "You aren't gonna get her," Blair stated.

"Don't be so sure," Victor said.

"Of course I will share custody with you," he promised Tea and Blair. "I love my sons."

"I'm glad you're finally coming to your senses, Victor. You're thinking with your head and not with your penis."

Victor smirked. "How do you know what my penis is thinking?"

Blair slapped his chest. "Don't talk that way to my future wife."

Victor just laughed devilishly as Tea and Blair gave him an angry glare.

*~o~*

After dinner, Marty and Todd put Hope to bed in the guest room. "I had so much fun today with you and Peanut," Todd said as they walked into the living room.

"I had a wonderful time, too, Todd. I miss having a little one."

"You do?" Todd said as he suddenly appeared deep in thought.

"Marty, will you marry me?" he suddenly blurted out.

She looked shocked at his proposal. "Todd, I don't -."

"We love each other... and we deserve to be happy. I want to marry you, Marty. I will do everything in my power to make you happy. And if you want to have a baby, we'll have one... or two. I just want a chance to make everything right with you," Todd spoke.

"Todd," she said as she cried happy tears and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again.

"Yes," she choked out. "I love you..."

"I love you, too, baby... so much. Being with you is my dream come true."

"Get ready for the best dream ever then," she said as she kissed him.

*~o~*

Luke and Laura too were settling down for bed. They cuddled on the couch as they watched a movie on TV. After the movie ended, he took her hand and started leading her down the hallway to the bedroom. "I love you, Laura. It's always been you... and we belong together," he told her.

"I love you, too, Luke. Let's have our happily ever after."

They stepped into the bedroom and crawled into bed. One steamy kiss lead to another as their clothing came off.

"You're so beautiful," Luke spoke as he sipped at her silky skin.

She closed her eyes and surrrended herself into his arms. "Luke," she sighed as they fell down on the pillows together. They made love with such sweet intensity until their passion was spent.

"Laura," he said as he gazed into her eyes. "I never want to let you go again."

"I need you, Luke... and I want to stay in your arms..."

He smiled when he heard her words. "Okay, baby. I won't object."

She giggled and snuggled up to him in the bed. Finally, after so much pain and heartache, it did appear that they had gotten their happily ever after. She was ecstatic as she fell asleep in his arms.

*~o~*

After countless moments of making love, Anna and Robert were exhausted. "I think we broke the bed," he said to his lady love.

She giggled sweetly and softly kissed his lips. "I was worth it, Robert. I can't believe I am back in your embrace."

"Everything is right with the world again," he stated.

"It is," she agreed.

"When is the wedding day?" Robert asked.

"Just as soon as we can get everything arranged. I may be pregnant."

Robert grinned. "I hope so," he said. "I can't wait to be a dad again."

"I can't wait either. Robin would be so happy for us."

"She would," he agreed. "She's smiling down us. She's happy for her mom and dad."

"Let's make her so proud," Anna whispered.

He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. As he shut off the light and cuddled her in his arms, he was sure that Robin would be proud. Her parents were back together... and all was right with the world.

THE END


End file.
